Story of Evil
by kittyjeans
Summary: Something I wrote based on the songs Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil, but with Crona, Maka, and Soul. So read it if you want.


'Crona, run!' She had told him. She is now wearing his spare clothes. The rebellion was getting closer to the castle. Almost everyone has left all but the princess and her servant.

"Maka!" Crona yelled getting her attention, "You go I'll stay here."

"No! You are coming with me, and we are leaving. I won't let you be killed. Now come on . Soul is outside ready to go," Maka said with tears starting to form pulling him towards her.

"Maka, if we leave, and they get nothing. They will go hunting for us, for you. We already look the same. All I need is one of your wigs," Crona said standing his ground.

"What about me? I don't own a pink wig. If they found out that you weren't me. You would get in even more trouble," Maka argued.

Then at that moment the large bronze doors busted open. Cheers and yells echoed through out the castle. They set all the furniture aflame ruining all the great decoration. The rebellion had gotten into the castle.

"Maka! You need to leave the rebellion will soon be here," Crona yelled handing Maka a cape. "Here you can hide your hair using this cape."

"No! You are coming with me!" Maka yelled back dragging Crona down the back staircase.

As much Crona tried to get out of the princesses clutches. Maka held on tight until they were out the door. Into the fresh air meeting Soul who was standing next to a horse ready to ride. Maka took one last look at the castle and turned to Soul who began to speak.

"Come on we need to leave. Maka, Crona get on,"

"Alright, Crona let's go!" Maka said letting go of Crona's arm.

Crona thought fast he ran as soon as Maka let go of him back into the castle. Saying as he ran. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. Maka, Go and ride don't talk to anyone. Don't worry, we look the same in every way. No one will ever notice that you got away."

"CRONA! YOU IDIOT!" Maka yelled slamming on the door trying to open it. "THAT IDIOT HE LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"Maka, come on there is nothing we can do now. Crona did it to save your life. Now think what would Crona do if he did all this, and you got caught. It would be a waste of two lives. Crona's and Mine, because if you get caught then so would I. Then I would let you escape. Then me and Crona would be dead. So are going to let Crona's sacrifice be in vain." Soul said as he grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye.

"No, I won't let that happen let's go," Maka said as she stood up and followed Soul and got on the horse.

~~Line Break~~

Crona had ran up the stairs and was now sitting at a desk fixing the wig. The troops were getting closer and closer. The time has come. As they busted though every door looking for the Queen. Crona sat there singing,

_"People of the country were possessed with fear and rage_

_Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age_

_If this is what they call a retribution for her sins_

_God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin__."_

The troops broken down another door just a few more until they reached the 'Queen.'

_"The servants ran away leaving her alone._

_The princess just look at the army and nor fight. _

_The Princess was captured in the night."_

The sound of the army was closing in on Crona, but he just sat there. Finally, when the army broke down the door and captured him. He sang,

_"You disrespectful man!"_

~~Line Break~~

"Soul come on it's almost Three," Maka told him as they went on to the Town Square.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't have to." Soul said.

"I have to he did this for me, and without him I would be dead. I have to," Maka told him.

"Well you better get ready here he comes," Soul said pointing to Crona as he was walking to the center with the priest and the ax.

"Quiet! Quiet! Now we are here to see the Queen of this land pay for her sins. It is God's way this girl has sinned, and she must now pay for them." The priest said bringing the Ax man to the center with the 'Queen'.

The crowd was quiet as tears fell down both Queens faces. One for what they were about to see, and the other for being the reason for her seeing it. Soul wrapped an arm around Maka silently comforting her.

Taking his last breaths Crona thought, ' At least I will soon be with the green-eyed girl.'

The Ax man raised the ax as the church bells began to ring.

_"Ding. Dong. _

_Ding. Dong. _

_Ding. _

_..._

_Ding."_

A scream reached the heavens as the ax hit the wood and the last ring was heard.

Soul hugged Maka letting her tears soil his shirt. Trying not to let his own tears fall as well. Avoiding Crona's now headless body spilling blood staining the ground black. As the crowd cheered to ring in the new age yelling with joy, "The Queen is dead."

Closing his eyes when he saw a man cleaning up Crona's blood with a look of joy on his face. He heard a voice in him say, "I guess they weren't they completely to same after all," He then began to sing in a soft voice,

_"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again_

_Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends__."_


End file.
